Teleportation Through Time
by ValduggeryRules
Summary: Set after Last Stand Of Dead Men- Valkyrie is Darquesse. Nobody can stop her. Or can they? Skulduggery Pleasant had been on her trail for around a month. He was determined to get his partner back. But when Darquesse teleports back to the 16th century, will Valkyrie ever get back? Please read and review x :D x On hold while i work on my next story.
1. Conversations with a killer

Conversations with a killer -

Valkyrie was gone. Darquesse was out. Their was nothing anyone could do to stop her. Tanith was possessed by an evil remnant - a small slice of pure darkness. And no one could do anything to stop her serving her evil overlord Darquesse. Ghastly was dead. Banished to his grave for all eternity. There was nope hope anywhere there. Or so everyone thought. Except one Mr Skulduggery Pleasant. He knew in his heart - or the space where his heart used to be - someday he would get his parter, his best friend, back. Oh, and find a cure to extract darkness out of someones soul. Then learn to resurrect the dead.

It was a fine morning in Haggard. The birds were singing in the nourished green trees. The grass was emerald and fresh. The evil psychopath Darquesse was murdering mortals, by a slight nod of her head, or a twitch of her fingers. All she wanted to do was kill.

Skulduggery felt the wind in the back of his exquisitely tailored jacket, as he gave chase to Darquesse through the Safire sky. He had been on her trail for around about a month now, and so he was very tired but also determined to get his job done and over with, so he could have his partner back and everything could go back to normal.

Darquesse changed route and headed out towards the pier. she landed on the very edge - and if she stepped backwards anymore than a millimetre, she would surely die lying cold on the seabed. But then again, this girl was Darquesse, world breaker. When she spoke she glared a glare that could most probably seer holes into the marrow of the detective's bones.

"Oh dear, Skulduggery my friend. Your looking very worn out after such a short flight."

"Number 1 - I am not YOUR friend, I am Valkyrie's. And 2 - How could you expect me to not be tired out? We were flying for almost 10 whole hours!"

"There are some advantages of being a homicidal manic with 1000 combined sorcerers magic. One of which is having very good stamina."

"Yes. Now, if you wouldn't mind could you please give Valkyrie back?"

"Hmmmmm... let me think about this. If i let Valkyrie back out, i am banished to my spot in the back of her mind, and may never regain control again. Tough one. What do you think Pleasant?"

"I think you should give her back and then we could go live happily ever after? Maybe hit a few people on the way home even?"

Darquesse laughed menacingly.

"Ha! Im sorry pal but that ain't gonna happen."

Skulduggery opened his jaw to speak but was cut off.

"While we were flying, i was thinking. What if my good friend mr Renn wasn't the only person that could teleport? Maybe if i tried, i could achieve more than just teleporting, i could possibly venture into the past."

She shot a sly smirk skulduggery's way.

"Teleportation through time." He murmured under his breath.

"Precisely." She confirmed, as murderous looking grin crept across Darquesse's face.

"So," She continued, "Where should i take you first? Back to when yo were a child perhaps? Then murder your younger form in front of you? Or make you relive your wife and child being killed by Serpine?" She paused to think. "I know!" She exclaimed, "I shall take you to the time you were at school and destroy all that you cared about in that hideous place!"

She lunged for Skulduggery. In all her excitement Darquesse was a fraction too slow. Skulduggery leaped out of the way and watched solemnly as she disappeared into the past with nothing in her arms but air. He sighed and wished. He wished with all his soul that one day he WOULD get Valkyrie back, preferably before she destroyed the world and all its inhabitants.

Darquesse felt a rush go through her as she travelled back in time. 'STUPID ME FOR NOT CONCENTRATING! I COMPLETELY MISSED SKULDUGGERY!'  
But she barely had time to loath the stupid skeleton before she was swept back into Valkyrie's mind.

Valkyrie had watched all the last month's occurrence from inside her own inner lunatic's brain, she was very tired. She didn't have time to think about how many innocent people she had murdered in cold blood, before she registered her surroundings.

She was standing in front of a spectacular yet large building that reminded her of Hogwarts. It had tall spires that seemed to touch the heavens, and right in front of her were some creamy marble steps, leading up to a polished oak door, with a spectacular knocker hung just under her arms length upwards. She was in the past. Where did Darquesse say she was? Oh yeah, she was at skulduggery's school when he was around her age.

Well this was gonna be awkward.


	2. Resemblance

**AN: Please review! Enjoy x ?**

Resemblance-

How was she going to get back? Maybe someone here could help her. Valkyrie clambered up the shining stairs up to the grand wooden door. She held up her clenched fist to knock but hesitated. If this was the past she could hardly show up wearing her usual tight black jeans and zip up jacket tailored by the one and only Ghastly Bespoke, who had recently deceased.

She walked around the building, before coming to a large window, that was open just far enough for her to get through. Valkyrie, not thinking to look before she entered, squeezed through the small gap. She had gone in backwards, so she was facing the window when her feet landed firmly on the soft red carpet below her. She heard the click of a gun's safety being turned off.

"Turn around slowly, with your hands in the air."

Quietly said an all too familiar velvety voice. She froze.

"Turn around slowly, with your hands in the air."

The voice repeated, louder and more aggressive this time. She still daren't move.

"NOW!" Shouted the voice.

She spun on her heel and raised her arms above her head. She saw a boy around her age, with neat chocolate brown hair and deep emerald green eyes. It was Skulduggery. He was ALLOT more handsome than she had expected, although she saw the resemblance. Same high cheek bones, same shaped chin and jaw.

"Why are you here?" He asked inquisitively, gun still trained on her heart.

This Skulduggery, she could tell by the edge on his voice, hated not knowing things almost as much as the skeleton she knew so well did.

"Would you believe that i was on a walk and suddenly stumbled into your school? 'cause it would be very helpful if you did."

"No." He replied, looking her up and down, scanning her for any possible weapons.

"Oh. Well i guess you wouldn't believe me if i told you the truth, so i guess i will have to come up with a fake backstory that is plausible."

His eyes landed on her black ring and he scowled.

"Take off your horrible necromancy ring now." He demanded.

His scowl deepened when she shrugged, flicked it off and onto the floor then kicked it across to him.

"Why aren't you afraid i will hurt you? Why aren't you afraid that without you precious little toy here," he said, gesturing towards the ring, now under his shoe, "That you will be defenceless if i attack you?" He inquired.

"You won't harm me."

"Oh yeah? How do you know?" He retaliated.

"Because," She said confidently will a smirk, "You, are too soft." Skulduggery  
snorted.

"Soft? Me? Skulduggery Pleasant, soft? I think not!" He laughed. "Well, now you know my name. What's yours?"

Valkyrie had had to tell her name a countless amount of times before. She was so used to that question, she forgot completely who exactly she was talking to.

"I am THE Valkyrie Cain. Best friend, partner and fighting accessory of Sku... Never mind."

She blushed, and mentally told herself off for being so idiotic.

"Who is your partner? Are you trying to get to my father? How did you become a necromancer? Why are you a fighting accessory?" He asked.

"1- None of your business, 2- No, Who is your father, anyway? 3- Im not a full necromancer, i'm an elemental that needed an extra trick up her sleeve." She paused and clicked her fingers generating a spark as to prove a point, then giggled loudly. "And 4- I would have to tell you the answer to question number 1 for me to answer that truthfully. Lets just say... You DO NOT, i repeat DO NOT, want to get on my bad side."

She smiled. Skulduggery lowered his gun taking an intimidating step towards her so close she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"My farther, is the headmaster. And this," he said proudly, "Is Blood Thorn Academy. School of all things magic."

He took a step step backwards and once again looked at her from head to toe.

"That outfit is a little tight, don't you think? Never mind. I'll get you some uniform, then introduce you to my father, we can tell him your a new student. Ok?"

"Why are you protecting me Skulduggery?" She said, puzzled.

He stepped even closer than before and whispered into her ear: "Its not every day a beautiful yet mysterious girl clambers through my-"  
He was cut off by the door bursting open and a boy a little older looking than Valkyrie, with scars all across his head, ran in, doing a double take when he saw Skulduggery and a girl wearing tight black clothes pressed up together in the middle of the room.

"Sorry," he said, repressing obvious giggles, "I didn't know i was interrupting-"  
He didn't have time to finish his sentence before he was enveloped into a tight hug, that he was too shocked to return. Just as he was about to place a hand on her back she pulled away and burst into tears.

"Ghastly...Its...Its...really...You!" She sobbed, droplets of salty water freely streaming down her face.

She sniffed as realisation dawned on her.

"I... I didn't know you two knew each other." said Skulduggery as Valkyrie collapsed on the floor; head in hands.

"Neither did I!" Ghastly exclaimed, confused.

Valkyrie stood up regaining her composure. It was not like her at all to loose control like that, it was just the fact she didn't have many friends, and seeing him again must have triggered her waterworks.

"um... I had heard about you from a friend is all." She lied, standing straight and tall trying to take back her dignity.

"Right..." Both the boys said in unison, their voices filled with disbelief.

"Ok," said Ghastly addressing Skulduggery, "I would like to know, who this girl is, how you got her into the boys' side of the school- You know no girls are allowed over here -and why you were pressed up against her? Has the crush of all of the prettiest girls in the school got a girl?"

"I have just met her, she claims her name is Valkyrie Cain, She climbed in through my window, though she hasn't told me why, i was merely whispering to her an important piece of information she deserves to know, and no, as i stated earlier i have just met her."

Skulduggery answered calmly, as if he was used to being questioned.

"Ghastly," he continued, "Could you please go fetch a uniform for Valkyrie?"


	3. Introductions

**AN: Really, Really sorry! I know Tanith isn't old enough to be around then, but please just pretend she was! I could not resist putting her into my story! So here you are! Enjoy x :) P.S- Please review! **

Introductions-

The new uniform was itchy and uncomfortable, though it did compliment Valkyrie's figure. Her and Skulduggery were on their way to his fathers office. As she walked through a long corridor, with 50 odd rooms along each wall, she heard many wolf whistles and cat calls from open doors that she silenced with a quick murderous looking glance. She thought boys of the 16th century were meant to be civilised and courteous towards women and girls. Obviously, this rule didn't apply to those of magic blood.

When they finally reached the office, Skulduggery rapped softly twice on the door then opening it, only to then step to the side and hold it open for her to walk in. At least this Skulduggery knew the meaning of manners.

"Hello father. This is Valkyrie Cain, elemental and partly necromancer. She would like to join the school as a new pupil."

A large muscular man stood up from behind a polished oak desk, giving her a warm smile that looked out of place on his stern face. He had the same chocolate brown hair as Skulduggery, although it had begun to grey in places. He had electric blue eyes and sharp features, that seemed to crack when he shot his son a smirk.

"Reeling in the ladies, are we? Some of the other students won't be happy because everyone knows about all the girls having BIG crushes on you." He teased.

"They may even take their anger out on miss Cain here. Although, Valkyrie looks like the type of girl that can fend for herself and won't let anyone protect her no matter how dangerous the situation."

He turned to Valkyrie.

"Am i right in thinking this miss Cain?"

She gave him a brief nod, and blushed. This man was reading her like a book.

"In that case, we would be happy to have you aboard. My son is the head boy, i know what you are thinking, he is only head boy because i am headmaster. You are wrong. He was voted for by the pupils. As was our head girl. Take miss Cain to see our head girl, and get her sorted out with weekend clothes and rules. I am so very sorry, we do not have any rooms to spare on the girls side of the school, so you will be in a room next to my son. Please alert me if any problems occur. You both may leave now."

"Thank you very much sir."

Valkyrie said, with a slight curtsey.

"Im sure i will settle in just fine."

Her and Skulduggery left the room, and she closed the door with a slight thud.

"I guess its time for you to meet Tanith then."

He said slowly, then sighed, looking downwards.

"Why me Lord. Why ME? Why curse me with a devilishly handsome face and good looks?"  
He muttered under his breath.

Then turned his head to where Valkyrie ought to have been, by his side, and opened his mouth to say something, when he saw Valkyrie had stopped walking a few metres back.

"Tanith?"

She whispered slowly toward Skulduggery, her eyes were puffy and red and filled with tears for the second time this morning. Did this girl have no self control? He walked over to her and pressed a comforting hand on her back. She started to shake and sob, so carefully he enveloped her in a hug, letting the salt water leak through his navy blazer. She immediately stood straight, head held high, all the evidence that she had been crying now gone.

"Sorry...um... Heard about her from...a friend of the friend that told me about Ghastly?"

He nodded, but did not at all believe her.

"Why don't you want to go see her anyway? I thought you were friends."  
She said, worried that her partners past self didn't get along with her soon to be half sister.

Skulduggery sighed.

"Its not Tanith. Shes really nice. Ghastly has the hots for her. Its the fact that i have to go to the girls side of the school. They all gather in their common room to chat and spread gossip round around this time every day. Thats where Tanith will be. As my father rudely told you, i am very popular with the ladies. Lets just say it gets very annoying when all the girls worship the ground you walk on."

He sighed again.

"You know, self pity ain't gonna get you anywhere. Just tell them to get off of their sorry asses, and go get a life." She advised.

"Thanks Val." She raised an eyebrow.

"Val? is that your knew pet name for me? come on! You can do better than that. Tell me when you think up a cute nick name. While you think, tell me about lessons. Wait, I'm so sorry. That may put your brain into overdrive."  
She joked.

He punched her playfully on the shoulder and they shot each other the widest grins possible.

She could get used to this.


	4. Sister (Sort of)

**AN: I think Skulduggery would have been tall, dark haired, and have deep green eyes when he was alive. I also thought he would be a ladies man. What do you think? Please review x **

Sister (Sort of)-

Valkyrie saw what Skulduggery meant by the girls 'Worshipping the ground he walked on.' It seemed hundreds of the girls they strolled past battered their eyelashes and flicked their hair back at him. She was getting menacing stares from all the people that saw how close she was to him, and one girl even tried to hit her. That particular girl got her nose broken. Wonder how on earth that happened?

Skulduggery was more than delighted when Valkyrie punched that stupid girl square in the nose ; because this indicated she had expert training (The force that was behind that punch was spectacular) and that was a little clue to where she came from. Also, that girl was very annoying.

Once they had reached the common room, that was packed with around a thousand girls chatting and laughing, Skulduggery cleared his throat loudly. All heads turned their way. The laughter died down.

"Excuse me ladies? I was wondering if any of you knew were Tanith was. This here is Valkyrie Cain, she is new to the Academy."

Valkyrie gave a small wave and smiled, although she was receiving more glares than smiles. She suspected that they were envious because when they were new, they had not been announced by THE Skulduggery Pleasant.

At this moment Tanith stepped through a crowd of girls playing some kind of board game, but Valkyrie was to enticed by Tanith herself to notice. She looked mostly the same, but had a sort of glowing warmth about her, that only showed up before she had been possessed by the remnant. Her tousled blonde hair hung loosely around her broad shoulders, and her flashy grin was the same as always, if not wider.

"Hello Valkyrie! I am Tanith Low, head girl. I hope we become friends, you look stunning by the way." Came a strong flowing English accent.

"Thank you Tanith, so do you!" Valkyrie replied, remembering how fond Tanith said she had been of making fun of Skulduggery added:

"I have been in this egotistical boy's company for long enough! Take me away from the hideous beast of a man!" Valkyrie joked, earning an elbow in the ribs from Skulduggery.

"Good to know you have a sense of humour! Its its also even more fabulous your not head over heels in love with him! I know wwwaaaayyyy too many girls that are." She stated, shaking her head and quietly tutting.

"Your right there sister!" Valkyrie shouted! Giving Tanith a quick high five.

"Can i call you Val?" Tanith politely asked.

"Sure! As long as i can call you Tan!" Val yelled.

"Hey! You said that it was a stupid unimaginative nick name and that i had to think of something else!" Skulduggery said, offended.

"Yeah but your not my new sister, are you?" Valkyrie came back with.

"Touché." Skulduggery muttered under his breath then stalked out of the room  
using as big a strides as possible.

Valkyrie and Tanith erupted into fits of laughter, clutching their bellies as they struggled to stand up after falling over while in hysterics. They attempted to high five again, but missed, and laughed even harder.

Oh, how she had missed her sister.


	5. Old friends

**AN: Please review x ?**

Old Friends-

Tanith showed her to her room. Like the headmaster had mentioned, it was the one next to Skulduggery's because of the shortage of rooms on the girls side of school. The room was large, with deep red wallpaper, a white skirting board and a soft, creamy carpet. Her bed was a double, with plain silky sheets draped over one end. There was also a big oak wardrobe, in which she begun ti hang her new uniform, and some spare outfits Tanith had leant her, as Tanith bounced around on Valkyrie's bed, telling her about school life.

"On monday morning you have PC, then-" She was interrupted by Valkyrie.

"What's PC?" She questioned, cocking her head slightly.

"Physical combat. Shouldn't you know that? Did you not get taught it in your last school?" Tanith answered, obviously confused.

"Yeah... I just forgot is all..." She lied trailing off at the end. Tanith frowned.

"Alright..." She said, not believing Val at all. "After that is lunch, because PC lasts 2 lessons with a break in between, and lunch is in the great hall. Girls and boys. Then you have Magic training and next science. I'll tell you the rest of the week later. What do you wanna do now?"

"Thanks Tan, why don't we head back to the common room?"

"Good idea. I will introduce you to some people."

And with that they headed off.

For the second time that day they burst through the double doors to the girls common room. This time though, there was less people. Tanith led Valkyrie over to a group of girls, looking through an album of some sort. She could not see their faces.

"Hey guys," Cheerfully said Tanith, "This is Valkyrie. She is new."

"Hi. Just call me Val!" She brought her hand up to wave but mentally slapped herself as she could see they weren't watching her.

"Hi." muttered each of the girls not bothering to lift their heads.

"Oh my god Skulduggery put some trousers on!" Yelled Tan.  
Valkyrie sniggered as they all whipped their heads up and looked at Tanith. One of them growled.

"You got my hopes up Tanny! Why?"stuttered a girl with straight long raven coloured black hair and deep enchanting emerald eyes that would have been powerful enough to put someone under a curse, if it weren't for her braces or spot covered cheeks.  
Valkyrie gasped. This girl was China.

"Val, meet China Sorrows, Pandora Sketch and Davina Marr. Girls, as i have already said, this is Valkyrie Cain. She is new."

"Hi Val!" Chorused the 3 girls in unison. Valkyrie was afraid to speak. Davina Marr. The woman that blew up the sanctuary when Valkyrie was 15. She had never heard of Pandora.

"Um... Hi!" She repeated, enveloping each of them in a warm hug.

Well this was going to be interesting.


	6. Slumber

**AN: Thank you so so much for reviewing! It lightens up my day! Oh and yeah sorry about the fact skulduggery is only Val's age and had a gun. Guns probably weren't even invented then. Oops... Oh well. Mistakes are always made at some point. Please review x ? x **

**P.S sorry my author note was so long. Now i have just made it longer. Man i should stop typing. Anyways, on with the story!**

Slumber-

It was Monday morning. Valkyrie was asleep. Well, that was until a frantic knocking on the door awoke her from her lazy slumber.

"Val! Wake up! Its Tanith!" Valkyrie reached over to the opposite side of the snuggly bed she was curled up in, and hurled a silk pillow at the door. To her dismay, it landed a couple of metres short. Despite herself, she let out a short and quiet laugh.

"Go away Tan." she mumbled through her cream sheets. "Im asleep."

"Not if your talking to me your not. Now get up and get changed. I have your PC kit here!" She shouted, getting slightly annoyed.

"Ugh." Val let out a groan and tried to step out of bed, but failed miserably and did a little forward roll across the ground. She stood up solemnly and clumsily stumbled toward the door. She twisted the wooden handle, yawned, and pulled it open.

"God Val! Your posture is preposterous! Oh well. We all have those days... Anyway, here. I'll come back in 15 minutes. Kay?" She said, obviously used to getting up at 6am.

"Sure." The tired girl replied. Then she slammed the door in Tanith's face. Tanith, unseen now by Val, shrugged and walked happily away with a spring in her step.

'Someones happy today. Unlike me.' Valkyrie thought. She looked down at the kit and spread it over her bed.

There was a blood red tank top, black at the seams, and reasonably tight blue shorts that went halfway down her thigh. She pulled off her pj's, and slipped the kit on. She wandered slowly over to her large cupboard, marvelling at how the kit was very comfortable and gave her room to move, then pulled out her back combat boots. She slipped them on. They fit perfectly as always, thanks to Ghastly. Ghastly. How she missed his future dead self. Oh well. She couldn't stop the inevitable. No one could.

She got back into a positive mind set. Keep happy. She looked in the full length mirror, leaning on her wall. Wow she looked cute. She reached for the bobble that she had put on her wrist before she came here, and tied up her raven black hair into a high ponytail, leaving down a few lighter strands to frame her face, creating her favourite style. She took several steps back, and had another look in the mirror. Her arms and legs were very muscular, and so gave her a dangerous feel.

Just as she was about to check her phone, what she did when she was bored, realised she was in the 16th century and that she wouldn't have any signal anyway. Suddenly, there was a loud rap on the door.

"Val? You ready?" Her metaphorical sister's voice questioned through the wood separating them.

"Yeah, Tan!" She replied merrily, bouncing over to the door and swinging open the door.

"Good! We have a lesson to get to!" said Tanith, wearing an identical outfit to Valkyrie, the only difference was that she was wearing a pair of brown leather boots that came about 3/4 of the way up her shins.

This was gonna be a fun day.

**Im also sorry about how short these chapters are. I am dragging out the story a bit... I shall update again tomorrow xxx ?**


	7. It's on

**AN: Sorry i didn't update yesterday, i was really busy with boatloads of homework. I think i'll probably update around every 2 days from now on, just to make sure my chapters are good and long enough. On with the chap! **

It's on-

Tanith and Valkyrie were walking down a large corridor that led away from the bedrooms, and to the gigantic hall that was reserved for PC lessons, and even the occasional disco.

Once they arrived, they saw around 20 students doing stretches and various exercises. Valkyrie spotted Skulduggery at the far end of the hall doing god knows how many pull ups, all the while girls dribbling over him as beads of sweat trickled down his forehead, and continued down his handsome face, eventually dripping off his muscular biceps.  
Tanith hurried Valkyrie over to him.

"Hahah!" Tanith laughed, "I challenge you to a pull up fight!" She challenged, putting on her poshest voice.

"Your on, Tan!" Val and Skul chorused in perfect unison. They looked at each other and laughed hysterically for what seemed like forever. Once their laughter began to die down they stared into each others eyes, lost in a world of their own. Tanith cleared her throat, bringing them back to earth.

"I am sooo going to beat the 2 of you!" She challenged.

"I wouldn't bet on it!" Retaliated Skulduggery, in that oh so smooth velvety voice of his. They each made their way to their individual bars, and positioned themselves underneath. The teacher wandered over to see the girls all egging on Skulduggery.

"3...2...1...GO!" They all shouted, causing a crowd to form around them, Hoisting themselves up. They all were equally strong, so each of them had to give it their very best shot.

Tanith, not yet as strong as she would be in the future, was the first to drop.

"Damn." She whispered. Then began to yell, "Come on Val, come on! You can do it! Wooooooo! Yeah! Do it! Come on! A little longer! Not. much longer! Yeah!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, causing Skulduggery to fall down into a big heap on the floor.  
Gracefully, Val jumped to the ground, doing a large sweeping curtsey with an imaginary skirt she wore in her head.

"I win! Haha! In your face Skul! Boosh!" Quickly she added: "Well done Tan great effort!" She said kindly, giving her metaphorical sister a large bear hug.

"Aww thanks Val! You aced him! No ones beaten him before! You might have managed to shrink his ego just a little, though that may not be possible! Well done!" Tanith congratulated. Skulduggery stood up.

"Meh. You cheated. Tanith screamed at me and took me out of the zone. No one, i repeat, no one, takes me out of my zone." He complained, angry. "I challenge you, Valkyrie Cain, to a fight. Or are you to chicken?" He said teasingly.

"Of 'course I'm not chicken! I'm Valkyrie Cain. I have never EVER, been a chicken, or ever will be. You. are. on." She claimed defensively, as the teacher walked over said:

"I shall be referee, Here are the rules: To win one of you must hold the other down for 5 seconds. After those 5 seconds, you have to let the other up. Other than that, there are no particular rules, apart from, if someone gets hurt, the fight stops immediately. Understood?" They all nodded their heads. "Excellent!" He clapped and rubbed his rough hands together. "I think a forfeit is in order! How about... The loser has to buy the other one dinner?"

"Whatever. I am ssooooooo going to win!" She said confidently.

"Ha. No chance!" Skulduggery replied, obviously underestimating Valkyrie.

This was gonna be an equal fight.


	8. The fight

**AN: Sorry about this chappie, I'm no good at fight scenes! Please review x ?**

The fight-

They were both angled in a fighting stance - with their fists clenched, and their best foot stationed behind them for keeping their balance and a way of pushing forwards with strength and power if the need did arisen - they were ready.

The way they were stood reminded Valkyrie of the way her and the future Skulduggery would stand side by side facing all types of evil like: Serpine, The Grotesquary, The Faceless Ones, The Revengers Club, The Remnants, Argeddion, Kitana, Sean, Doran, and even they had fought against other sanctuaries at one point. But never each other. Because Valkyrie and Skulduggery would always be the unbeatable team; The co-workers; The skeleton and the girl; The detectives; The partners; The best friends.

All these titles filled her with an unimaginable warmth. Because she was doing what she loved doing, being with the skeleton of her dreams.

"3...2...1...FIGHT!" The coach shouted, only a second later he blew his whistle. Valkyrie and Skulduggery, being right next to the teacher, covered their ears, but almost immediately returned to their fighting stance opposite each other. At that moment, they flew into action.

Skulduggery ran at Valkyrie, but she sidestepped and kicked him in the back, resulting in him sprawling across the floor. He jumped up and blinked. This girl was GOOD. They circled each other.

"Skul-Dugg-Ery! Skul-Dugg-Ery! Skul-Dugg-Ery!" The majority of the crowd chanted. However, a few people, including Tanith, were shouting:

"Go Val! Go Val! Whooooo! Yeah! You can do it!" These people were mainly social outcasts, that envied all popular people.

This time, it was Valkyrie that ran at Skulduggery. He tried to do the same thing she had done, but Val saw it coming and stepped around him jumped on his back, Skulduggery overbalanced and fell on his nose. There was a braking sound. Ouch. She was now on his back elbows hitting him from all directions. With a last burst of strength, Skul flipped over so he was on top, and rained punches down on her. She squirmed, but he planted his feet firmly on the ground, preventing her from flipping them over once more.

"You broke my nose!" He shouted, in pain.

Skulduggery was tiring quickly, and so paused for a moment, shifting his weight off her. Big mistake. She wriggled out, stood up, and pushed at the air. He tumbled across the floor but quickly jumped up and sent a fireball her way. Valkyrie easily dodged it and came back in return with streams of fire shooting from both her hands. Skulduggery dodged the first stream, but the second set his shirt on fire. He tore it off and hurled it to the ground, stamping on it.

Wow Skulduggery looked hot without his shirt on, she thought. Snap out of it Val! She scolded herself, although it was true. He had broad shoulders, they looked even broader when he was topless. He had a six-pack, and abs that looked hard as stone. She blinked twice.

Was she falling for Skulduggery?


	9. Tears

**AN: Genuinely sorry that haven't updated in a few days! ㈵2 But oh well, on with the chappie! ㈳5**

**P.S. Chap may be a bit depressing, as i was listening to upsetting music while writing! (Ill listen to something more uplifting next time!) **

**P.P.S. I kind of felt like writing a sad chapter, so abandoned my original story line. Sorry again if it may be a drastic change in emotions next chap x**

**P.P.P.S. Please review x ㈶1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you may recognise from the Skulduggery Pleasant series (Sadly) ㈶0 **

Tears-

Valkyrie couldn't love Skulduggery. They couldn't be together. It would ruin their relationship. What if it didn't work out? Would they still work together? Could they carry on as usual? She didn't think so. But what if it did work? She couldn't live with herself knowing she could be with the man she loved, yet never act upon it. She rapidly blinked. Small droplets of salty water began to well up in her eyes, as she shoved at the air as hard as possible for one last time, then sprinted towards the door - tears streaming freely down her face now - with black shadows flowing smoothly behind her, erupting from her midnight black ring. As she reached the door and was about to turn the corner, she glanced over her now wet shoulder to hear and see Skulduggery slam into the far wall of the gym. She heard the sound of bones breaking, shuddered, then ran towards her room, as if she was being chased by vampires.

All the teens watching the fight in which the mysterious dark-haired pretty new girl, beat the strongest most popular handsomest boy in the school with ease, spectated with their bottom jaws near the ground. The new girl was winning - as if she was used to fighting on a daily basis - when something had came over her. She shoved at the air with the force of what seemed like a rocket, then fled so quickly by the time she had reached the door around 20 metres away from where she had previously been, Skulduggery was still air-born. The strange girl called Valkyrie hesitated and glanced over her shoulder, just in time to see him slam into the brick wall, by the deafening crack that echoed throughout the hall everyone could tell he had broken at least one of his ribs. Without another look Valkyrie fled in horror.

Tanith had watched the occurrence of fight, and had seen everything. She sprinted after Val, worried like hell. What had come over her new best friend? She was usually so confident and hid her emotions well. Even though she had just met this girl, she felt they shared a special bond. Much like the one between Valkyrie and Skulduggery. Tanith could tell by the way Skul looked at Val that he was in love with her. One the other hand, Valkyrie's opinion of him was unclear to her. The way she looked at him told Tan she had feelings for him, but it almost seemed as if Val had known him for years.

Tanith rounded the last corner, ignoring the many boys that watched her pass and drooled, only to come to Valkyrie's door. She rapped gently on the oak door with her right hand knuckle.

"Can i come in?" Tan asked, genuine worry evident in her soft tone of voice.

All she got was a sob in reply. She opened the door and quietly moved it shut once she was in the room. Tissues were scattered around the room, and Val sat against her bedpost clutching her knees and slowly rocking back and forth. All the while adding to the tears that stained her face.

What was wrong with Val? Thought Tanith, alarmed greatly.


	10. Guilt

**AN: Genuinely sorry that haven't updated in a few days! ㈵2 But oh well, on with the chappie! ㈳5**

**P.S. Chap may be a bit depressing, as i was listening to upsetting music while writing! (Ill listen to something more uplifting next time!) **

**P.P.S. I kind of felt like writing a sad chapter, so abandoned my original story line. Sorry again if it may be a drastic change in emotions next chap x**

**P.P.P.S. Please review x ㈶1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you may recognise from the Skulduggery Pleasant series (Sadly) ㈶0 **

Tears-

Valkyrie couldn't love Skulduggery. They couldn't be together. It would ruin their relationship. What if it didn't work out? Would they still work together? Could they carry on as usual? She didn't think so. But what if it did work? She couldn't live with herself knowing she could be with the man she loved, yet never act upon it. She rapidly blinked. Small droplets of salty water began to well up in her eyes, as she shoved at the air as hard as possible for one last time, then sprinted towards the door - tears streaming freely down her face now - with black shadows flowing smoothly behind her, erupting from her midnight black ring. As she reached the door and was about to turn the corner, she glanced over her now wet shoulder to hear and see Skulduggery slam into the far wall of the gym. She heard the sound of bones breaking, shuddered, then ran towards her room, as if she was being chased by vampires.

All the teens watching the fight in which the mysterious dark-haired pretty new girl, beat the strongest most popular handsomest boy in the school with ease, spectated with their bottom jaws near the ground. The new girl was winning - as if she was used to fighting on a daily basis - when something had came over her. She shoved at the air with the force of what seemed like a rocket, then fled so quickly by the time she had reached the door around 20 metres away from where she had previously been, Skulduggery was still air-born. The strange girl called Valkyrie hesitated and glanced over her shoulder, just in time to see him slam into the brick wall, by the deafening crack that echoed throughout the hall everyone could tell he had broken at least one of his ribs. Without another look Valkyrie fled in horror.

Tanith had watched the occurrence of fight, and had seen everything. She sprinted after Val, worried like hell. What had come over her new best friend? She was usually so confident and hid her emotions well. Even though she had just met this girl, she felt they shared a special bond. Much like the one between Valkyrie and Skulduggery. Tanith could tell by the way Skul looked at Val that he was in love with her. One the other hand, Valkyrie's opinion of him was unclear to her. The way she looked at him told Tan she had feelings for him, but it almost seemed as if Val had known him for years.

Tanith rounded the last corner, ignoring the many boys that watched her pass and drooled, only to come to Valkyrie's door. She rapped gently on the oak door with her right hand knuckle.

"Can i come in?" Tan asked, genuine worry evident in her soft tone of voice.

All she got was a sob in reply. She opened the door and quietly moved it shut once she was in the room. Tissues were scattered around the room, and Val sat against her bedpost clutching her knees and slowly rocking back and forth. All the while adding to the tears that stained her face.

What was wrong with Val? Thought Tanith, alarmed greatly.


	11. Curiosity killed the cat

Curiosity killed the cat-

Valkyrie and Tanith sat side by side on one desk in detention. Val hadn't known they were given lines as punishment in the 1600's ; If she had known she wouldn't have thrown a paper aeroplane at the back of Tan's head during science, taught by a grumpy man who took the name Kenspeckle Grouse. Valkyrie was a bit weary of him at first, he was meant to be dead, banished into the fiery depths of death by his crazy blue-haired assistant Clarabelle, who was possessed by a remnant when she silenced the old man.

When they were told they could leave they rushed out of the door, as quick as a bolt of lightning, to get ready for the party they were meant to be hosting. Valkyrie had been told by Tanith that Skulduggery was recovering in his room, and that she could visit him before they got ready.

As she entered the room, Skulduggery looked up from where he was lying helplessly on his bed.

"What do you want?" He hissed, hatred dripping from every syllable of his usually smooth velvety voice.

"Look, Skulduggery, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Valkyrie said softly, silently regretting the fight.

"Yeah, well, you did." He said, pain consuming the anger that riddled his tone.

"i don't know what came over me. But there's more to me than meets the eye... Oh god. I feel like some rubbish actor in a terrible black and white detective movie. I think i may be going mad..."

Skulduggery tilted his head in question.

"What's a movie?" he asked, all sign of pain or anger banished by curiosity.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Val stated calmly ; the very opposite of what she felt inside. "Anyways," She continued, "I do believe you owe me dinner."

Her mood was brightened as he agreed.


End file.
